I Like Big Bones Sir Digs A Lot
by WritingGuy
Summary: This is a parody of Sir Mix-A-Lot's song, I Like Big Butts


This is a parody of the song by Sir Mix-A-Lot, "I Like Big Butts". The singer's name (for THIS, not the original song) is Sir Digs-A-Lot, and archeologist/poser rapper.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Sir Mix-A-Lot, nor am I the writer, and I hope nobody actually thought that! I just made this up, and it's really stupid. But, still, either way, please R&R!  
  
(Intro) Oh my God, sugar, look at those bones!  
  
It's just so big, It look, like,  
  
Something from a Paramount movie.  
  
But, y'know, who understands Paramount, anywayz?  
  
They only makes those movies, cause,  
  
they're total paranoids, okay?  
  
I mean, that thigh's so, so, big!  
  
I can't believe it's so round, it's like,  
  
Out there, I mean, wow, look!  
  
It's just so.gigantic!  
  
(Sir Digs-A-Lot)  
  
I like big bones and I don't know why  
  
The other guys just can't deny  
  
That when we find a dinosaur with a tiny waist  
  
and a big 'ol skull for a face  
  
You know you're proud, wanna pull it up  
  
'Cause you notice that your chest was puffed out  
  
Way back in the Mesozoic Era, there's skin it's wearing  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop learning  
  
Oh baby, I wanna get 'cha  
  
And imagine you back in the Mesozoic Era  
  
My parents tried to warn me  
  
But your weak bones got makes me so worried  
  
Ooh, Gift-O-White-Bone  
  
You say you wanna go back in ground?  
  
Well, oh my, oh my  
  
I just ain't that average chum  
  
I've seen them prancin'  
  
And dancin'  
  
But they just can't get in the bet  
  
On that shiny new turbo 'Vett  
  
I'm tired of National Geographic's magazine  
  
Saying your bones aren't the thing  
  
Well, I'll just give 'em the fling  
  
Take an average poser, from the streets  
  
He can't tell you which dinosaur he can beat  
  
Cause he don't got no brains  
  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) So, fellas! (Yeah!)  
  
Do your dinosaurs got that pelvis? (Oh yeah!)  
  
Tell that to N.G.! (Hey, N.G.!) N.G.! (Hey, N.G.!)  
  
Get over here now, N.G.!  
  
I wanna cover story!  
  
(Parents)  
  
He wants front page!  
  
(Sir Digs-A-Lot)  
  
I like 'em white, and big  
  
Just when I'm gonna go out to do a school gig  
  
I always start to drool,  
  
I could fill a pool  
  
SO why don't I just go out there?  
  
I ain't talking about a public dig,  
  
But a private jig  
  
I like the bones thick and pearly  
  
Once they must have been so, so juicy  
  
Find a cop, on the double  
  
'Cause Digs-A-Lot's in trouble  
  
I just want another big bone  
  
So I'm diggin' in rocks, block-free sand dunes smelling' like camels  
  
You can have them camels  
  
I'll keep my bones like those o'er there  
  
A word to the thick bones, I wanna get ya  
  
I won't scratch or snap ya  
  
But I gotta be straight that I might drool on ya  
  
Till we get to Dawn Co  
  
I'll scrub you clean  
  
A lot of homies won't like this song  
  
'Cause them don't know how to find one  
  
But I'd rather stay and play  
  
My little scavenger hunt game  
  
'Cause I'm tan and I'm strong  
  
I touch and know Mother Nature  
  
Say, bones (.) Say, bones (.)  
  
Do you want me to get a Viper? (.)  
  
Then turn on a light and show it off  
  
Not even Will Smith will dare to cough  
  
You're so white!  
  
You're so white!  
  
Baby, when it comes to bone, chickens ain't even got something,  
  
to do in my fraction 2001 A.D.? Hah! My bone full blown from 19590 B.C.!  
  
(Sir Digs-A-Lot)  
  
So your bone is as cool a Honda, lookin' as smooth as a polished gem  
  
But a gem ain't got nothing like a pearl in the back of a clam's phlegm  
  
My newest archeological dig don't want none trash  
  
Unless you've got those bones,  
  
Veto's gonna make you a crash  
  
You can have side burns or even N.G.,  
  
But please don't follow me  
  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
  
And tell you that the bone ain't gold  
  
So they toss it and leave it  
  
And I pick it up quick to retrieve it  
  
So a turkey bone says you're fat  
  
Well I ain't down with that!  
  
'Cause your thigh is small and your pelvis is kickin'  
  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
  
A report on digging  
  
'Cause nobody knows just how it's done!  
  
Give me a sista, I can't resist it  
  
That calcium and greens didn't miss you  
  
Some knucklehead tried to diss  
  
'Cause his dig sites are on my list  
  
He had a team but I chose to dig  
  
It was a close call, but he was a pig  
  
  
  
So ladies and gents, if a bone is found,  
  
And you want a few thousands bucks thrown at you,  
  
Dial 1-900-DIGSALOT  
  
And protect them special bones  
  
'Cause bones just are my thang!  
  
  
  
OK, that's it. What do you think? Please Read it, and then review. I hope that you like it! Even if you hated it, review anyway! 


End file.
